


Spring Has Sprung

by rancheel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, College Student Peter Parker, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter Parker is a Mess, Sexual Humor, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Spring Break meant coming home and running away from your problems for a week or two. However, the second Peter Parker comes to your place to crash for a few days, you figure out that your problems followed you into the comfort of your own home.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Spring Has Sprung

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I popped off. A little too hard. I was going to make this a drabble, but then my brain said to do that but BETTER, so here we are.
> 
> This is (mostly) based on this request that an anon sent in: Hi! Can I still join your sleepover? Also can I drop in a request? Peter and reader are getting pretty "intimate" (meaning she's straddling him fully clothed and they're kissing and fucking around cause they're stressed teensTM) but then Tony enters and they don't jump off of each other just stare at him deadpan/ annoyed at being interrupted and he stares back with a deadpan stare and they continue kissing and he just says "lock the door" and walks off? Thanks!

“Mom?” You called out just as you got out of the driver’s side of your car, keys that were attached to your lanyard being shoved into your back pocket.

Morgan was first to pop her head up from where she was helping Pepper garden when she heard you shout before squealing your name and abandoning her work to rush to where you stood for a hug.

“Mo!” You exclaimed, laughing as you squatted down to her height to wrap your arms around her and scoop her up into a hug.

“You’re back!”

“Of course I am!” You exclaimed as you stood up straight, hugging her tightly into your chest, “it’s Spring Break!”

You and Morgan laughed together as Pepper caught up, a wide smile on her face as she worked on pulling her gloves off.

“How was the ride over?”

“Nothin’ I couldn’t handle.”

“You know you could’ve called—”

“Mom, I’m perfectly capable of driving myself to and from campus,” you replied sternly. Pepper didn’t hesitate to roll her eyes fondly and pull you into a hug and pressing a kiss to your head.

“I know that. But it’s just you drive like your father—”

“I do _not!”_

Morgan tried to pull her head from where it was trapped between yours and Pepper’s. “You do!”

You gasped and pulled away from Pepper slightly to let Morgan’s head out. “ _Excuse_ me? _I_ drive like _Dad_?”

“Hey! Take that as a _compliment_ , champ,” Tony shouted from the porch of the house, using his prosthetic hand to wipe off his real hand. “You drive great!”

“See!” You exclaimed, moving to put Morgan down after Pepper let you go. “I drive _great_.”

After properly greeting your father once you met him at the porch, you were quick to unpack your stuff from your car and start helping around where you could. Whether it be helping Tony tinker with something he was working on in the shed, or helping Morgan learn weed the garden while Pepper planted more fruits and vegetables.

Once you cleaned up from gardening, you convinced Morgan to draw you something for your dorm room while you offered to help with dinner for the night.

That's how you ended up in the kitchen with Pepper and Tony when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, it's probably the kid—"

"Wait, kid as in Peter?" You questioned suddenly from your position next to your mother, rolling up your sleeves so you could get ready to clean off some of the vegetables that were just picked this afternoon. Tony didn't hesitate to let out a _yes_ in response before he disappeared into the hall that led into the foyer.

You took in a deep breath as you slowed rolling your sleeves up. You haven’t seen Peter since the summer, since your so-called.. _relationship_ ended.

Or fling. Since it only really lasted a summer. You don't know what else to really call it.

Pepper said your name softly as she stood next to you, using the empty counter space to pretend she was continuing to prepare the ingredients as you both heard Tony and Peter carry their conversation to the den. You turned your head to look at her before putting on a smile, grabbing the head of lettuce she was passing you. 

"Sorry."

“You're fine, sweetheart," she started softly before you started to do your job rinsing. "Does this have to do with the past summer?” 

You couldn't fight back the sigh that passed your lips, making sure the running water got between the leaves of the lettuce. 

“Would you be shocked if I said yes?”

Pepper snorted softly, the sound of chopping coming from her spot next to you now. "No, I wouldn't."

"Why is he even here? Wasn't he going to be with May so he could see Ned and MJ?"

"Your father thought it'd be nice to give May and Happy some time off from _babysitting_ —"

You let out a groan, throwing your head back as you momentarily stopped cleaning the head of lettuce. "Mooom."

"I know, I know. He's meddling. I told him to stop, but you know how he gets."

"Can I hide his arm again?" You questioned suddenly, checking the rest of the lettuce leaves now to give your eyes something to look at so you didn't try to poke your head out from the archway that led into the den to look and see what was happening. Pepper was definitely scolding you as she gave you a stern no in reply. Part of you wanted to whine like Morgan does when she's told she can't have a popsicle before dinner, but another part of you _knew_ you had to be an adult about this.

Even if you wanted to curl up and die right in this very moment.

You and Pepper worked in quick unison, getting everything for a quick side salad together before you both seperated, Pepper working on the main course while you were tasked with assembling the salad.

"Wait," you started slowly as you started to slice heirloom tomatoes on the cutting board you grabbed, "if May and Happy are out of town, he's just going to stay at their apartment while he's here, doesn't it?"

"I would think so," Pepper replied, starting to grab some seasoning for the chicken she was beginning to work on. "Unless your father's meddling goes _deep_."

"How deep are we talkin'?"

"Deep enough to where he's staying here until they're back."

"I _really_ hope Dad doesn't hate me that much," you huffed, carefully moving the first set of tomatoes into the bowl where the lettuce was. "He would have consulted you first, obviously."

"Hey, Pep!" Tony shouted from the den just as you finished talking. 

"Yes?" She called back, leaning to her left to look out into the den. You were trying to pay attention until you heard Morgan running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey, little miss!" You exclaimed as you tried to focus on cutting, "what'cha need, jelly bean?"

"I can't find my markers," she huffed, glancing at the countertops as she stood in the middle of the kitchen. "I'm so close to finishin' the drawing and I _can't_ finish it without them."

"Check the den? If they're not there I'll let you use some of mine once dinner is done, okay?" You bargained successfully as Morgan smiled and agreed, making her way into the den before exclaiming Peter's name.

You really wish the night was over.

Once you finished the tomato you were on, you noticed that Pepper was no longer in the kitchen with you. You easily connected the dots and let out quiet groan, wishing you could put your head in your hands but continued assembling the salad.

Peter was definitely staying until May and Happy were back. You didn't want to admit it to yourself, but you had to face the facts. Your father, Tony Stark, was trying to meddle and he may or may not hate you—although, you _knew_ you were being dramatic. But you're a Stark. You don't know how else to react.

Pepper was conversing with Peter as she walked back in. You knew your assumption was right as you heard her tell him that the guest room was actually _finished_ this time around he could actually have a room to himself and not have to sleep on the couches in the den.

Although, that was in the summer. And he wasn't sleeping on the couches.

But she didn't need to know that.

You continued minding your own business as they continued to converse as you tried to find more things to chop to put into the salad, but everything was done. The salad just needed to be seasoned properly, and you didn't trust yourself to do that right now.

"Hey, Mom?" You questioned once their conversation had ended and Peter walked to the fridge. "Do you think I could actually help you with dinner tomorrow night?"

Pepper smiled sympathetically, nodding before she pressed a kiss to your forehead as she walked over to where you stood with the salad bowl.

"You're free to go. But you better help tomorrow night," Pepper said with a false stern tone that made you laugh a bit.

" _Fine,_ if you're forcing me." You could feel the second pair of eyes on you after the fridge shut, but ignored it to walk into the den and tell Tony about how you'll be in your room until dinner is done.

* * *

Dinner was... _tense_. In almost every sense of the word. You were quiet while everyone was happily conversing.

You didn't expect Peter to affect you this much after having so much time away from him, and you hated this feeling almost as much as you hated the fact he was "stuck" here until May and Happy were back from wherever your father shipped them off to.

You'd have to ask when the hell they'll get back, you noted in the back of your mind as you shoved a fork full of the salad you had.

Tony tried to get you and Peter both to do the dishes, to which you asked if you could actually head up to your room because you weren't feeling well. He didn't even hesitate to say yes, probably noticing your discomfort. After a quick thank you, you were up the stairs while Morgan cheerily asked if she could have a popsicle.

Once you were in your room you let out a long, slow breath and leaned against your door, rubbing your face tiredly.

This wasn't how you planned Spring Break going at all. You wanted a nice time with your parents and little sister, maybe have a water balloon fight or two as well as a bonfire night you've been craving since the middle of the semester.

All somewhat ruined thanks to your father and his meddling.

You were certainly being extra about your anger, but you couldn't help it. You had no control over the situation, so you had no clue how to handle anything.

After having a small crisis against your bedroom door, you finally decided to get ready for bed. You chose a plain tee-shirt, trying to dig around to find your favorite pair of sleep shorts in your suitcase, only to realize you left them back in your closet in your dorm. You've never been so close to screaming.

Sadly, you opted for the pair of silk heart sleep shorts Peter gifted you as a joke on your birthday one year, since you had no other option before crawling into bed and under your covers so you didn't have to look at them too much.

While you were playing on your phone when there was a knock at your door that caused you to glare at the hardwood. You didn't want to ask who it was, you had a very, _very_ good idea of who it could possibly be. You heard the creak of the door as it opened.

"Hey, can I uh, can I come in?"

And god, you hated it when you were right.

"I guess," you replied from your bed, shifting to stay under the covers as Peter carefully stepped into your room, closing the door behind him.

The tension was palpable as you stayed in bed while Peter looked around to notice some of the small changes. You couldn't help but let your eyes linger on his tight black shirt he wore with a pair of flannel pants.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are," you replied, continuing to scroll on your Instagram explore page. "Sucks when you just get ignored for months on end and try to reach out only to get nothing, huh?"

You could tell that made Peter recoil.

"I should have told you—"

"Told me what, Pete?" You asked suddenly, sitting up straight in your bed, "that you were just looking for a summer fling? Is that all I was to you?"

"No!"

"Then what was I? Because _clearly_ , we both don't know."

Peter sighed and let his hands rub over his face, moving to sit at your desk chair. 

The silence was just as tense as it was at dinner between the two of you as he tried to work out his thoughts.

"I... I wanted it to be more," Peter said suddenly, letting his hands fall from his face to his knees. "I wanted us to be more than a fling. I just.. I-I didn't know how to tell you."

You blinked as you locked your phone, leaning over to place it on your nightstand before pulling yourself to the edge of your bed and pat the empty spot next to you. Peter wordlessly moved to the spot, sitting next to you.

"You wanted to be more?" You questioned softly, finally making sense of the situation. "Like... not just a "one time" thing?"

Peter nodded as he watched you speak, his hair slightly bouncing. He must have gotten out of bed for this specifically. You could feel the wheels in both your heads turning in this moment.

He wanted it to be more. More than a fling. An actual _relationship,_ just like you wanted all those months ago.

"I know you're probably wondering—"

You leaned forwards and cut him off with a kiss. Your brain was cheering you on mentally as he kissed you back, his hands moving to cup your face and keep you close.

Sure, you'd have to talk out this whole situation later. How to make the long distance work with you attending NYU while he attends MIT and other things like that, but you just kept thinking about the fact he wanted to be _more_.

You scooted closer to Peter on the bed, deepening the kiss exponentially as you nudged his leg with yours before pulling away.

"Are you.. Is this your way of saying you _also_ want it to be more than—"

"You can be a damn idiot sometimes, you know that, Pete?" You huffed, moving a hand to his thigh. "Obviously."

"Good," Peter said slowly, nodding as he took in your features for the first time since the summer. "Good."

"Now, are you gonna kiss me again or what?"

Peter let out a quiet laugh at your forwardness before diving back into a heated kiss, pushing you back onto your bed smoothly as his hands held his weight just above you so you could move your legs from the awkward position they were in if you wished.

And you did. However, you turned the tables on him by flipping the two of you over so Peter was on his back and you were straddling him this time. You weren't as smooth and had to disconnect from the kiss to laugh as you tried to position your hands near his head while he got a good look of your sleepwear.

"You're still wearing those stupid heart shorts I got you as a gag gift?"

"What? They're _comfortable_ , Spider-Boy."

Peter let out a huff and moved his hands to pinch at the skin of your sides, "it's Spider- _Man_ , Miss Stark."

You rolled your eyes as you leaned down to kiss him again, your lips brushing against his as you spoke: "like I care."

Peter couldn't hide his laugh against your lips as his arms wrapped around your middle to hold you on top of him, happily letting you kiss all the breath he had out of him.

Your kiss was just as intoxicating as it was in the summer, and he loved it.

Until Tony came barging in.

"Hey, I was just wanting—" Tony held the door open with his hand, old man glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he watched the two of you instantly pull away from the kiss you were sharing. "—now is a bad time, isn't it?"

"Dad, I—" you started, pulling Peter's arms from your middle frantically as you practically flung yourself into your mattress and off Peter's lap.

"No, no!" Tony exclaimed softly, waving you off with his prosthetic hand as he started to slowly back out of your room, "don't worry about it! I'll talk to you in the morning about... _This_. The both of you."

"Mr. Stark—"

"In the morning," Tony said sternly, squinting at the both of you, trying to fight back a small smirk. "All I ask is the volume is kept to a minimum—"

" _Dad!_ Oh my god—"

"And! Use protection and lock the door—"

"Oh my god," Peter mumbled to himself, rubbing his face with irritation and embarrassment.

"Goodnight!" Tony sing-songed, happily shutting the door behind him with a soft click as to not wake Morgan across the hall. You and Peter both groaned once you were sure you were alone. Both you and Peter's faces were flushed from the interaction as you laid on your bed, trying to get over the awkwardness your father just happily made for you.

"We're gonna get an earful in the morning," you sighed, shifting a bit to lean back on your elbows to look at Peter who just stared at your ceiling. 

"Yeah, we are." Peter turned his head to look at you with a small, boyish smile. "I'd say it was worth it, though."


End file.
